Devices intended for prolonged use in electrical outlets are quite common. For example, many people have nightlights that are plugged into a particular outlet and remain there. These nightlights provide a low light level in a particular area in order to provide visibility either at night or in when ambient conditions do not provide adequate lighting.
However, nightlights suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, they require an outlet in the area (i.e., a nightlight cannot be placed, higher or lower than an electrical outlet, near an electrical switch, or in many other areas that a user may desire its installation). Thus, in numerous locations, either brighter light must be used or a nightlight will not be possible for installation (i.e., only areas with available outlets are able to provide lighting, irrespective of user preferences and needs).
In addition, the installation of a nightlight blocks one or both outlets available at a receptacle. Once the nightlight is plugged into an outlet, that space becomes unavailable for other devices. If the user wishes to use the outlet, he/she must unplug the nightlight to free the outlet, which forces the user to select one or the other for use. Some nightlights have a built in outlet allowing other devices to be plugged into the nightlight, and thus receive power from the outlet. However, the nightlight may require a certain level of power that limits the functionality of other devices.
Of necessity, nightlights protrude from the outlet. This may result in the nightlight being bumped or otherwise displaced and can cause harm to the person bumping into the nightlight or to the nightlight itself. In addition, it may partially unplug the nightlight, creating an electrocution or fire hazard.
Direct wiring to the nightlight is possible. For example, the nightlight can be wired directly to electrical power without using a plug. However, this makes installation and replacement time consuming and dangerous. For example, if the wiring is not done correctly there can be a danger of electrocution or a fire hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an active cover plate that does not protrude from an outlet. In addition, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to be easily installed or replaced. Further, there is a need in the art for the cover plate to be available for installation at other receptacle types, such as switches. There is a need in the art for the cover plate to leave outlets free for other uses.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.